Finding Love and The Unexpected
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when you find yourself loving someone and then something else you don't expect happens? This will primarily be a H/P story but with other pairings as well. It will be rated M for later chapters. It is a R/S/H&C/D and Angst.
1. The Bar

**A/N: Alright this has been sitting in my head and will not leave so I'm going to attempt to write the story out. This is my first Criminal Minds fan fic. There will be relationships in this story. The main one will be H/P but there will also be others. You may be surprised you may not be with who ends up with who. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Criminal Minds._

The Bar

(HPOV)

I was sitting at my desk in my office looking out the window into the bullpen. I sighed and then looked back down at the paper work on my desk. I started to finish it up when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Emily Prentiss standing there. I said "come in" and she did. Once she was inside I had to take a deep breath so I did by looking down at the paper work on my desk hoping that she did not see the effect that she has on me. I cleared my throat and looked up and said "What can I do for you Prentiss?" I saw her look out to the bull pen and then back at me and she said "The rest of the team wanted to know if you wanted to join us at the bar for a drink tonight? We figured that after this last case we deserved to unwind for a little bit. Dave, Morgan, Spencer, JJ, and Garcia are all going." I looked at her and let one side of my mouth tug up into a smile and nodded.

I could tell that she was surprised but she quickly covered it up and said "We will be leaving in about thirty minutes, Sir." I looked at her and said "How many times do I have to tell you Prentiss to quit calling me Sir? It is Hotch. I will be ready to go when you guys are. Just yell and I will come out." She nodded at me and walked back out of my office. After she left I took a deep breath and started back on my paper work so that I would have it finished so I can go with the team. I was actually looking forward to a night out with the team and it would be fun to see how everyone acts once they let loose. God knows that they deserve to let loose after this last case.

I picked up my phone and called Jessica. When she answered I said "Hey Jess will you keep Jack tonight? The team invited me to go out with them tonight and I would like to go. We all need to unwind and I do not want Jack to see me upset." After Jessica said that she would keep him tonight we hung up and I finished up the paper work. By the time Morgan yelled "Hey Hotch lets go man" I was putting the paper work up. I stood up and grabbed my jacket and headed out of my office. I went down into the bull pen and we all headed out. I saw Prentiss, Garcia and Reid get into one car with Morgan and then Dave and JJ got into my car with me. I looked at Dave and said "Is there a reason why we are only taking two cars?" I heard JJ laugh and then Dave said "I forget you have never been out with us. Emily tends to get drunk when we go out and so does Morgan. Reid keeps an eye on Emily while Garcia keeps an eye on Morgan even when she drinks. We only take two cars because we always end up at one or two houses after we go out." I nodded at him and then followed Morgan out of the parking garage and to the bar.

Once we got to the bar we all got out of the two cars and into the bar. As soon as we walked in I took my first glimpse of Emily Prentiss and my mouth just about dropped open. She had changed out of her suit and she was wearing a skirt with a shirt that showed some cleavage. I saw a lot of guys looking at her too and I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling her to put on something else. I saw that JJ had also changed and so had Garcia. I looked at Dave and mumbled "Do they always dress like this when you guys go out together?" Dave laughed and said "My friend you have not seen anything yet. Just wait until the girls get a couple drinks in them." I just nodded and followed him through the crowd and over to where Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, and JJ had commandeered a table.

Morgan said "Alright what does everyone want to drink?" Reid, Dave, and I said "A beer. Whatever is on tap." Morgan nodded and then went to the bar and Reid followed to help him. I looked at Dave who said "He knows what Emily, Garcia, and JJ want. They always drink the same thing." I nodded at him and then looked at my friends who were all sitting around the table. Dave smirked as he said "Take the seat next to Em, Aaron." I just looked at him but then sat down beside her. The girls were deep in conversation when Morgan and Reid came back with the drinks. He sat the beers down in front of Dave and I and then I saw him give Emily two drinks one being a shot of something and he gave the other two drinks to Garcia and JJ. Everyone laughed when JJ said "Alright Emily lets see how wild you get tonight. And this time no hitting on chicks." I had just taken a drink of my beer when she said this and I about choked. I looked at Emily and saw that she was blushing as she said "It isn't my fault. There wasn't a guy that would leave me alone and I had to make him give up some how. It worked didn't it?" Everyone laughed again and Emily joined in this time.

A song started to play and Emily stood up and smiled and said "Can I get out please Hotch?" I nodded at her and she left the table and went out onto the dance floor. I watched on as Garcia and JJ both got up and went out onto the dance floor also. I looked around the table again and noticed that Morgan, Dave, and Reid were all watching the dance floor and keeping an eye on the girls. I started watching the dance floor as well. I wanted to growl when a guy got behind Emily and put his hands on her hips. I saw that Reid and Morgan both tensed as Dave deliberately stood up and headed out to the dance floor. He started dancing with JJ and I saw that he kept an eye on Emily.

Morgan said "If that dude don't back up in a minute he is going to be laying on the floor." I looked at him and he just said "Man do you not see that Emily keeps taking his hands off of her?" I looked back out and saw what he did. Dave was getting ready to step in when Emily whirled around and got in the guys face and yelled "Back the fuck off of me dude. I am not interested!" I was surprised I could hear her all the way over here but then I looked and saw we were actually not that far from where the girls and Dave were dancing. I about jumped out of my seat when I heard the guy say "You know you want this. Quit giving me a hard time." Emily turned away from the guy but the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him. By this time Morgan and I were standing up and Reid was already going towards Emily.

Emily tried to pull her arm out of the guys grip but the guy was drunk and mad as hell for getting turned down. When the guy would not let go of her Emily punched him with her other arm and then kneed him. He let her go for a minute but after he caught his breath he spun her back around towards him. The guy did not apparently notice Dave or the rest of us who were coming towards him because he took something out of his pants pocket and before Dave, Morgan, Reid or I could do anything the guy had stabbed Emily in the stomach and took it out and stabbed her again. When he stabbed her the second time Reid ran back to his coat and grabbed his gun and badge and shouted "FBI! Drop your weapon, put your hands up and step away." The guy bolted but he did drop his knife. I saw Morgan take off after him as Reid and I rushed over to where Emily was laying on the floor bleeding. Reid pulled his cell out and called for an ambulance and Dave was trying to calm JJ and Garcia down. The bouncer came running over to us and when he saw what was wrong he ran to go get some towels.

I put my hands over one of the wounds to try to stop the bleeding and I heard Emily gasp as I put pressure on it. I said "I know Em, I know it hurts but I need to stop the bleeding." She nodded a little and I saw her eyes closing shut. I knew that we needed to keep her awake so I shouted "Prentiss! You need to stay awake. Open your eyes for me. Come on beautiful open your eyes for me." I did not stop to think about what I was saying. I just knew that I had to get her to open her eyes up. I looked up as Morgan was back at my side and he said "I lost him but the good news is this bar as cameras so we should be able to get a picture of what he looks like. Also he dropped his knife. Reid has picked it up and bagged it." I nodded at him and said "Morgan put your hands on the other wound. We need to get this bleeding to stop." He nodded and did as I said. Dave brought JJ and Garcia over to us and the women knelt down beside their friend, beside their sister and started talking to her to get her to keep her eyes open.

Dave said "We will get the SOB who did this to her. Here comes the EMT's. Who is riding with her?" I just looked at him and he nodded. I knew then that he knew I would be the one to ride to the hospital with her. Dave said "Reid, you drive Garcia and Morgan to the hospital. I will take JJ with me in Hotch's car. Hotch is riding with Emily." I heard everyone respond to him but I did not say anything. I was to worried with the fact that Emily had just lost consciousness to say anything to them. I leaned down to Emily's face and shouted "Prentiss wake up! That is an order. Please beautiful I need you to open those eyes of yours and look at me. Please Emily please." I felt someone touch my shoulder and looked up to see Dave with his hand on my shoulder.


	2. Ambulance Ride and Hospital

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who have added this story into their favorites also thank you to those who have put this story on their story alerts. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Now on to the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Criminal Minds. _

Ambulance Ride and Hospital

(HPOV)

I looked up to Dave who had his hand on my shoulder and he said "Come on Aaron you have to move and let EMT's do their job." I looked at him and then back to Emily before I stood up and moved slightly backwards. I stayed close though so that if Emily was to open her eyes she would see a familiar face. The EMT's loaded Emily up on the stretcher after they put something over her wounds to try to slow the blood loss. Once they had her on the stretcher they were running towards the exit and I was on their heels. I knew that Dave would make sure that everything was grabbed and brought with them. Once the EMT's had her in the ambulance I jumped in and sat beside her. One of the EMT's said "My name is Justin. Can you tell me what happened?" I looked at him and said "She was dancing with two friends when a guy started to put his hands all over her. She turned away from him once and the guy grabbed her arm and would not let go. Then she punched him and kneed him and turned back around. The guy grabbed her arm again and spun her around and stabbed her twice in the stomach." The guy nodded and relayed this to the hospital. I looked out of the windows in the back of the ambulance and saw the two dark SUV's following the ambulance.

I saw the EMT Justin was taking Emily's vitals and I looked up at him when he said "Jason you need to get us to the hospital quicker. Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly." I did not hear what the other guy said in reply but I looked at Justin and said "Is she alright?" He looked at me and said "Her blood pressure is dropping to fast and she is losing too much blood." I just looked at him and then back to Emily and said "Sweetheart you need to be okay. Please Em be alright. I need you to be alright. The team needs you to be alright." I was berating myself in my head that I have not told her how I feel. I love this woman with every fiber of my being. If she was not alright I do not know what will become of me. I came out of my thoughts when I heard someone groan. I looked down at Emily and noticed that it was her groaning. She was trying to sit up but both I and the paramedic pushed her back down. I said "Prentiss you need to stay laying down. We are almost to the hospital." She groaned again but did as I asked. I started to move my hand but I felt someone grab it and I looked down to see Emily's hand in mine. I held her hand the rest of the way to the hospital and in my mind I prayed that she would be okay.

When we got to the hospital the EMT's hurried up and jumped out of the ambulance. When they had the doors opened they quickly pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and rushed into the hospital shouting out what was wrong. I followed close behind them but a Nurse stopped me and said "Sir, you can not come any further. A Doctor or myself will come out and tell you something as soon as we know something. What is her name, sir?" I just looked at her and then finally said "Her name is Special Agent Emily Prentiss." The Nurse nodded at me and then rushed into the room where they took my Emily. I went out to the waiting room that another Nurse had pointed out to me and I started to pace. I wanted to be back there with Emily but I knew they needed to be able to work on her without me in there way. I looked up as I heard running foot steps and saw JJ, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Garcia all running into the Emergency Room. When they saw me they all ran over quickly to me. I could tell they wanted news but I did not have any to give to them so I just said "The Nurse said the Doctor or herself would come out and give me news as soon as they knew something. They would not let me back into the room with her. She did regain consciousness for a few minutes on the way here though." Everyone nodded and I went back to pacing.

I am not sure how long it had been that I was pacing but Dave came over to me and said "Hotch you need to sit down. You are not going to do Emily any good if you wear yourself out." I knew he was right so I sat down and he placed a cup of coffee in my hand. I nodded my thanks at him and leaned my head up against the wall that was behind the chair I am sitting in. I close my eyes and let memories flash over me. There is so much that I need to think about and I know that if Emily is not okay that I will not be okay either. I can remember the first time I kissed her. We never talked about the kiss but I can remember it as if it was yesterday.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was working late as was everyone. We had just come back from a case and we wanted to get a head start on the paper work so we could have the weekend off. I was thinking about what I would be doing with Jack this weekend. I still had to ask Prentiss if she would go to the park with us. Jack wanted her to go and what Jack wants he normally gets. After I had most of my paper work done I picked up my phone and dialed Emily's desk phone. When she answered with "Prentiss", I said "Hey can you come up to my office for a minute?" I heard her breathe out as she said "Sure." I looked out my window and saw her hang up her phone and then she stood up and walked up the steps and into my office. I could not help but think how beautiful she was._

_When she stepped in I said "Close the door will you please?" She nodded and closed the door and then took a seat in front of my desk. Once she was seated she said "What can I do for you Hotch?" I chuckled and said "I am taking Jack to the park tomorrow and he asked if you would come along with us. I told him that I would ask you." I saw her smile and I had to suck in a breath because that smile lit up her face. I heard her laugh and she said "Of course I will come Hotch. I love seeing Jack." I could not help but smile back at her and I said "Good. He will be happy that you are coming. He loves spending time with you." She actually blushed and I thought to myself that I have to file that away in my memory. She stood up and I stood up with her and walked her to my office door. She stopped at my door and turned back around and said "What time shall I meet you and Jack, Hotch?" I thought about it for a minute and then said "How about we pick you up about 10 and then we can go eat some where before heading to the park?" She nodded at me and I saw her biting her lip and before I could stop myself I leaned down and kissed her. I ran my tongue over where she had just bit and then ran it over her lips again to get entrance into her mouth. She opened up her mouth to me and I kissed her like I have been wanting to for the last year or so. I placed my hands on her hips and I felt her arms wrap around my neck and one of her hands went into my hair. I finally broke the kiss so that I could breathe and said "Wow" and she said "Wow is right." Then she opened up my office door and walked out of my office. _

_I slowly walked back to my desk and sat down. I had to think about what I just did but I could not get the taste of her out of my mouth. She tasted like coffee and something sweet. I knew then that I had deep feelings for her but I was not sure how to tell her or if I should tell her. I put my head in my hands and sat there thinking what in the hell did I just do? I could not help but wonder what she was thinking also._

_***END OF FLASHBACK*** _

I was brought out of my thoughts and memories when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Morgan standing in front of me. He looked down at me and said "Are you okay man?" I sighed and said "I am alright Morgan. I just wish we knew what is going on with Prentiss." He nodded and sat down beside me. We all just sat there in the waiting room waiting. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that we had been waiting for almost four hours. I was starting to worry even more when I realalised this. I jumped up when I heard someone say "Family of Emily Prentiss?" I walked over quickly with the rest following me to the Doctor. I said "We are here for Emily Prentiss." The Doctor looked at his chart and then looked at us and said "Is one of you Aaron Hotchner?" I nodded and said "I am." The Doctor nodded and looked back at his chart. I was getting more worried by the second.

The Doctor finally said "Miss Prentiss has two knife wounds to the stomach. Luckily the knife wounds didn't hit anything major or any organs. She will need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days but she will be able to go home. However when she is released she can't go home alone. We had to give Miss Prentiss a blood transfusion because she had lost a lot of blood. Her blood pressure is rising back to normal and she didn't have any internal bleeding which is what we were afraid of. She did undergo surgery but she came out of that perfectly fine. Also Mr. Hotchner she is asking for you." I looked at the Doctor and nodded and he said "Follow me and I will take you to her. The rest of you can see her when she is in a regular room." I saw Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Reid, and Rossi all nod. I followed the Doctor and when we came close to the room he said "She is in pain but we had just given her some pain meds. Don't be surprised if she falls asleep on you." I nodded at him and then walked into the hospital room.

I let out the breath I had been holding when I saw her on the hospital bed. I could not take my eyes off of her. Even though she was pale and I could tell she was in pain she was more beautiful than ever to me. I cleared my throat so she would know I was in the room with her and I saw her eyes flutter open. I walked over to the bed and pulled a chair up beside it. When her eyes were finally all the way open she looked at me and said "Aaron you came." I had to swallow before I could finally say "Of course I did Prentiss. Where else would I be?" She closed her eyes and I took one of her hands in mine. I said "You know you scared the shit out of me tonight. I do not know what I would have done if something had happened to you." After I said that I stood up and leaned over her bed and kissed her forehead lightly. I saw her eyes flutter and then I heard her sigh. I watched her chest rise and fall and I could tell she had fallen asleep. I knew that I was not going to leave her side tonight. I held her hand in my hand and lifted it up to my mouth and kissed her hand. I heard her sigh and then I heard her whisper "I love you Aaron." My breath caught when heard those four words.


	3. Feelings and Hospital Stay

**A/N: So Emily said that she loves Hotch. How will Hotch respond? Does Emily even know she has said it? **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Criminal Minds!_

Feelings and Hospital Stays

(HPOV)

I took in a deep breath when I heard what Emily said. I wonder if she is even aware of what she has said. I can not believe that this woman loves me. I know that I love her but I am afraid to tell her. I kiss her hand again and whisper "I love you Emily Prentiss. It seems like I always have." I heard someone gasp and I lift my head quickly thinking that she has woken up and heard me. When I saw that she was still sleeping I looked over towards the door and I see Spencer Reid standing there. I motion for him to come in and he does and he then shuts the door.

He walks over to the side of the bed I am on and says "Are you okay Hotch? Dave sent me in to check on you guys. The Doctor did come back out and say that she should be moved to a regular room soon." I looked at him and said "Pull that other chair over here Spencer." He did as I said and sat down beside me. He looked from Emily to me and then he said "I heard what you said but I will keep it to myself. I am glad that you admitted that you love her Hotch. I am pretty sure that she loves you too." I just kept looking at him and then said "Does everyone know how I feel about her?" Spencer shook his head no and then he said "I was at the table with you tonight when that guy was trying to hit on her. I was watching you watch her. I can't say for sure that they don't know how you feel but I was only sure of it when I saw how you reacted and heard what you said to her when you were kneeling beside her on the dance floor. You said it low enough to where Dave and the women didn't hear it but I did. I'm happy for you. You two would be perfect together." I just looked at him in shock and took a deep breath and said "She said she loves me. I am not even sure if she realalises what it is that she said. But she sighed and whispered I love you Aaron after she drifted off to sleep. I do not know what I would do without her. She is my life besides Jack. I do really love her even if I am afraid of telling her. I just need time to be able to tell her." Spencer looked at Emily and then me again and said "I can understand that. I know exactly what you mean. You can't help who you love but the one thing you can do is make sure that you tell her before its too late. I learned that the hard way." I nodded and looked back at the woman lying in the hospital bed.

We both looked up when the door to the room opened up again. The Doctor, a Nurse, and two orderlies came in. The Doctor said "We are going to move her to a room now. You two can follow us and then I will go and get the rest of your group. When she wakes back up someone needs to make sure she does not move too much. I do not want her stitches pulled at all." We both nodded and followed them out of the recovery room and to the regular hospital room. I heard Emily gasp as she was being wheeled down the hospital corridor and I rushed up behind her and said "Em, it is alright. They are just moving you to a regular hospital room. Spencer and I are right behind you." I heard her sigh and then she said "Okay Hotch. I just wasn't sure where I was at and what was happening." I grabbed her hand and walked beside the hospital bed as they pushed her to her new room. I wanted to make sure that she knew that someone was with her. I wanted her to know that I was with her.

Once we made it to her hospital room the Doctor ordered the nurse to check her vitals. The whole time the Nurse was checking her vitals I kept a hold of her hand. Once the Nurse was done checking the Doctor checked over her wounds and then nodded and left the room saying "I will go and get the rest of your group now. Miss Prentiss if you need anything be sure to press the call button." I heard Spencer say "It's Agent Prentiss not Miss" and I chuckled at that. Usually I am the one who corrects anyone who calls one of my agents Miss or Mr. and this time it was Reid correcting them. I saw Emily looking around and then she said "Spencer come over here where I can see you." I heard him move forward and he grabbed a chair on the opposite side of the bed I was on and sat down. He looked at Emily and said "I am glad that you are okay. You had all of us worried." She grabbed his hand and said "Spencer I know how you think. You are not to blame yourself in any way, shape, or form for what happened to me. I am okay and I will be okay." Spencer nodded at her and gripped the hand she had put in is. I should have thought about him blaming himself.

(EPOV)

I had two of my favorite men in the room with me. My heart fluttered as I felt Hotch rubbing his thumb around in circles on my wrist. I looked over to him and said "I really am okay Hotch. You can go home and get some rest and pick up Jack. He needs you Hotch. I will be fine on my own." He just looked at me and then he said "I am not leaving you alone. Jessica already has Jack until tomorrow. So I will stay here with you tonight. Do not argue Prentiss. Damn it woman do you not get it that you could have died today? Do you not get it that I could have lost you before I even told you how I felt? No! I am staying here and that is the end of it. Also the Doctor said you have to stay in here for a couple of days and then when he releases you, you are not allowed to go home alone. So that means you are coming home with me and I will not take no for an answer." I laid there stunned as I listened to him. It almost sounded like he was in love with me. But he couldn't love me. I love him but I don't think that he feels that way for me. I knew logically what he was saying was the truth so I just nodded and gave into him. I know that it would not do me any good in arguing with him. When his mind is set his mind is set.

I looked over at Spencer who was smiling and I said "Why are you smiling?" He laughed and said "That is for me to know and you to find out. Come on Emily you are a highly trained profiler you should be able to figure it out." I just looked at him and then laughed. I am glad that he was teasing me. I looked up as I heard a knock on the hospital room door and then it opened and in walked JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi. I smiled at them all and the women rushed over to hug me. Before they could Hotch spoke up and said "Be careful. She has stitches in both wounds and the doctor does not want them getting pulled." JJ and Garcia nodded and then both leaned down to hug me gently. Morgan came up and also hugged me. What surprised me the most was that Dave came over and sat on my bed and then leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. I looked at him and he smiled at me and said "I love you and your family. I wanted to be different." I laughed and then grimaced as I felt the stitches pull some. Dave looked at Hotch and said "Do I need to go and get your go bag out of the car? If you are not staying with her than I am." Hotch looked at me and I smiled at him so he nodded and said "I am staying and when she is released she is coming to stay at my place. Yes, if one of you could get my go bag I would appreciate it." Dave laughed and Morgan put his head out the door and bend down and then came back in with Hotch's go bag. I had to laugh at that also.

The team stayed for a while and then the all started to leave. Hotch said "Dave take my car for now but if you would come back in the morning I would appreciate it." Dave nodded and then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead again and whispered "Be good and please finally tell the guy how you feel about him. I love you Emily but you can seriously be stubborn and it about killed him tonight seeing you get hurt." I looked up into his eyes wide eyed and he smiled at me. Morgan then hugged me as did JJ and Garcia. After they all went out of the room Spencer stepped up beside me and kissed me on the cheek and then said "I will come by tomorrow and visit you. Do I need to stop by your house and get you some things?" I smiled gratefully at him and nodded. He knew what it is that I would want. After I nodded he smiled and then left the room. I was left with just Hotch and me. I looked over at him and saw that he was staring at me and smiling.

I grabbed his hand and laid back and sighed. He said "Are you tired?" I blinked my eyes and then said "Yes I guess I am." He laughed and said "Get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere tonight." I smiled at him and closed my eyes and started to go to sleep. I felt safe with my hand in his. As I started to drift off to sleep I could not help but think about the first time we kissed and how much I would love to kiss him again. I heard more than I felt him stand up and then I felt his lips against mine softly and then he whispered "Goodnight sweetheart." I did not say anything for fear of it being that I was dreaming.

(HPOV)

I watched Emily sleep and I felt my heart start to beat faster as she murmered my name in her sleep. I leaned back in the chair I was in and closed my eyes while still holding onto her hand. I let myself fall asleep. As I slept I dreamt of a life with Emily by my side. I woke up in the morning when I heard someone laugh. I looked over and saw Emily laughing and I just raised an eye brow at her. She laughed a little more and then said "What were you over there thinking of? You had the biggest grin on your face while you slept." I could feel myself blushing and I just shook my head. No way could I tell her that I was dreaming of her and holding her in my arms as we slept.

I heard someone knock on her hospital door and we both looked up as Rossi stuck his head in. He came in and walked over to Emily and leaned down to kiss her on her head as he said "Did you sleep okay honey?" I saw Emily nod at him and then he looked at me and said "Are you ready to head to work?" I sighed because I really did not want to leave Emily alone at the hospital but before I could say anything Emily said "Do not even think about it Hotch. You are going to work and that is final. You can come back and check on me after work but then you are to go home to your son." I sighed again because I knew she was right but I did not want to leave her at the hospital by herself all day and then leave her to be by herself all night. As I was getting ready to speak up Dave said "She is right Hotch. I will stay with her tonight and we can all take our lunch breaks at separate times to come and check on her. We can also call her today." I finally gave in and nodded. I stood up to leave but before I did I bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips and I about laughed at the shock on her face. I headed out of her hospital room but stopped and said "Listen to the Doctor and do not give him a hard time. I will see if I can get you released tomorrow if you listen all day today." I could hear her sighing and then she said "Yes, Sir." Before I could say anything Rossi pushed me out of her hospital room and we left.


	4. Going Home

**A/N: Wow you guys are awesome. Thank you for all the reviews that you guys left for the last chapter. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Now I was asked about other pairings so I want your guys opinion. G/M is a given. Do I do JJ/Reid or JJ/Rossi? Now for which ever pairing you chose let me know. Either Reid or Rossi will have an OC then so that they are not left out. So let me know your thoughts. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorite stories and favorite stories alerts. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds!_

Going Home

(EPOV)

I was sitting on the hospital bed waiting on Hotch to come and pick me up. I do not know what he said to the Doctor but whatever it was the Doctor agreed to let me out of the hospital today. I hate being in the hospital. Although yesterday was not so bad. Everyone on the team came and saw me during their lunch breaks and after they were off work. Hotch even came and saw me twice last night. Once after he got off of work and then again after he went and picked Jack up. I could not believe my eyes when he walked back into the hospital with Jack by his side. Tears started gathering in my eyes when I remembered what Jack said to me last night.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I looked up as I heard someone knock on my hospital room door. I knew that it was not Dave yet because he had just left a few minutes ago to go eat. I said "Come in" and in walked Hotch and Jack. I looked at Hotch in shock and said "What are you doing back here?" I looked down at Jack and saw that he was frowning. I shifted and ended up grimacing in pain but I tried to hide it. Hotch said "Jack wanted to come and see that you are alright for himself. Plus I figured you could use someone here while Dave went to go get something to eat." I just nodded at him and held my arms out to Jack and said "Come here honey." Jack ran over to me and when I was about to pick him up and bring him onto the bed with him Hotch said "Do not even think about it. I will put him on the bed with you." I could feel myself blushing as I said "How did you know?" He just laughed and said "I know you Emily. I saw the look in your eyes." I blushed even more and he laughed again._

_Hotch picked Jack up and put him on the bed beside me. I scooted back carefully and then pulled Jack into me. Jack surprised me by leaning down and kissing my stomach. My eyes flew open in shock and I looked at Jack and he said "Daddy said you have a ouchie on your stomach. I kiss it better Miss Em'ly. Daddy also says you will be coming to our place when you get out of here. That means Daddy can kiss your ouchie whenever it hurts." I heard Hotch laugh and I just gave him a look. I looked back down to Jack and said "Thank you honey for kissing it better." He beamed a smile at me and said "You're welcome Miss Em'ly. Daddy said we have to take care of the special women in our lives and Miss Em'ly you are the most precious woman in our lives. I love you Miss Em'ly and I'm glad your coming to live with us and that we get to help you get better." I had tears in my eyes when I looked up at Hotch and he said "He is right you know. And we will show you how right he is. Emily I know I never gave you reason to think this but when you are back to one hundred percent we are going to talk. You need to know how much I care about you and how much I love you. I do love you so never think other wise." I blushed and looked him in the eye as I said "I love you too Aaron. And Jack honey I love you too." I laughed as Jack let out a whoop. _

_Aaron came over to me then and bent down and kissed me tenderly. When he was done I looked at him with a big smile on my face and with all the love I felt for him in my eyes. It took my breath away to see the same love reflecting back to me out of his eyes. I only broke contact with him when Jack said innocently "Daddy is Miss Em'ly gonna sleep with you?" I looked up at Aaron and saw that he was trying not to laugh._

_***END OF FLASH BACK***_

I was brought out of my memories when I heard someone knock and then a head popped into my room. I grinned as I saw that it was two of my favorite men. Not only had Aaron came to get me but Jack came with him. I smiled at them both as they walked in. I looked at Aaron and he said "Last night Jack demanded that he be allowed to come and get you with me. Also Jessica is here and she wants to stay tonight to help you out. She has taken a real liking to you." I smiled and nodded. The Nurse came in a minute later with my discharge papers and said "Are you ready to go home now Agent Prentiss?" I smiled and said "I am ready to leave but I am not going home." The Nurse just looked at me but before I could say anything Jack spoke up and said "You're going home Miss Em'ly. You will be living with Daddy and me and we want our home to be your home also." I gasped a little and looked up at Aaron who actually had a little bit of red on his cheeks.

The Nurse cleared her throat and said "Well here is your prescriptions. One is for an antibiotic and the other is for a pain medicine. Also the Doctor wants you off of work for this week but said you can go back next week. However you are to be on light duty. He said you could go in the field if you have to travel but you are not to chase anyone. He recommends that you stay with someone for at least a month because you are not going to be able to do any lifting or bending." I nodded at her as I bit my lip. Aaron said "Do not worry Nurse she will not have the chance to bend or lift anything and I will make sure that she does not pull her stitches." The Nurse smiled at him and then said "I have the wheelchair ready for her." I looked up at the word wheelchair and said "I do not need a wheelchair. I can walk perfectly fine." The Nurse shook her head and said "It is hospital procedure. You can either let us take you down in the wheelchair or you can stay here." I glared at her but before I could object Aaron said "You will listen to her Emily. I want to be able to take you home today so please listen." I finally gave in and nodded.

Aaron smiled at me and then at the Nurse as he helped me stand up and into the wheelchair. I just sat there being quiet. When we got downstairs and outside he helped me stand up and over to the SUV as Jessica rushed around and opened up the passenger side door so that he could help me in. Once he had me in the seat he leaned over me and buckled my seat belt. Once he had that done he looked into my eyes and smiled and then bent down and gave me a kiss. My breath caught in my chest but I kissed him back. I heard awing and looked back to see Jack and Jessica both smiling at us.

(HPOV)

I had to stop a laugh when I head my son and my sister in law awing from the back seat when I kissed Emily. I ran around the car and got into the drivers seat. I looked back at Jessica and said "Did you call that order in for us?" She nodded at me and said "Yes I did and if we hurry up and get home we will get there at the same time as the delivery guy." I chuckled and put my belt on and then drove out of the hospital parking lot. I had Jessica call and order three large pizzas because what Emily did not know is that the team was at my house and throwing a surprise welcome home party. I loved the thought of my home being Emily's home. I am going to do what ever I can to make her see that my home is as much as her home.

We pulled up at home at the same time as the delivery guy which made me laugh. I threw my wallet to Jessica and said "Take whatever you need out of it to pay the delivery guy." She nodded and got out of the car and went to meet the delivery guy. I got out of the car and went around and helped Jack out and then we both helped Emily out. Once Emily was out of the car she looked over to see Jessica with the three large pizzas and she said "Why did you order so much pizza?" I laughed and said "Well we can always eat some of it later if we get hungry again." She nodded at me and then she grabbed Jack's hand and I grabbed hers and Jack and I walked her up to the house. Jessica was already standing at the door and waiting. I opened up the door and as soon as we walked in everyone yelled "Surprise!" Emily's mouth dropped open and her eyes swung to me.

I could not stop the laugh that came out. I just smiled at her and said "Surprise! Welcome Home." I saw tears pool in her eyes so I pulled her into my arms and whispered "Do not cry sweetheart. This is a good thing I promise." She smiled at me and then pulled my head down to hers and gave me a peck on the cheek. I loved the feel of her lips on me even on my cheeks. I smiled at her and she smiled back and squeezed my hand. I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it before letting it go. I loved the fact that I was able to make her blush. Jack ran back over and grabbed a hold of her leg and said "Are you okay Miss Em'ly? Why are you crying?" I heard her laugh as she motioned for me to pick up Jack and bring him to her level. Once I had him in my arms and at her level she said "I am okay baby boy. I was just surprised and this is a good cry I promise. I love you sweet boy." Jack leaned into her out of my arms and gave her a hug and a kiss and said loudly "I love you too Miss Em'ly." I looked around the living room and saw everyone looking at us with smiles on their faces.


	5. Party, Confessions and Bed Time

**A/N: Wow you guys sure do know how to make a persons day. I am so glad that you like the story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Criminal Minds._

Party, Confessions, and Bed Time

(EPOV)

Jack and Aaron are just so sweet. After listening to Jack and Aaron I walked slowly into the living room where all of our friends and family were standing. I got hugs from JJ and Garcia. Morgan kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug and Dave hugged me tightly to him and kissed my forehead and then whispered in my ear "I am happy for you Emily. But just so you know if he ever hurts you I will hurt him." I nodded and whispered back "Dave I do not know what to think. I feel like I have loved him for forever and now he loves me back and I am clueless on what to do with it." He laughed and said "Just let him love you. He has loved you for a while. Just know that if you need to talk I am here for you." I nodded at him and gave him another hug.

I started towards the couch but before I could even take a step I was picked up. I gasped and looked up into Aaron's smiling face and eyes. He kissed me on the head and said "You have walked enough today. Now it is time for you to sit down and relax." I laughed but gave in. He sat me down on the couch and went over to the pizza to get me some. I looked over to my right as I felt someone sit down next to me. I grinned when I saw that it was Spencer. He leaned in and gave me a hug and then gave me a peck on the cheek. He looked around and then said "I'm happy to see that you two have finally came to the same conclusion that the rest of us came to a long while ago. I am really happy for you Em." I smiled up at him and said "Thank you so much Spencer. I am scared though." He nodded at me and said "You know it is normal to be scared. But remember Hotch would never hurt you. He really does love you Em. Also know that if you ever need to talk or to just get away and think you know where I am. You have helped me through some tough times in my life. Now let me help you if you need it." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it and smiled up at him silently letting him know that I would.

(SPOV)

I am happy that Hotch and Emily have finally admitted to each other how they felt. I was starting to wonder if they ever would. I closed my eyes and thought about my own advice to her. Emily is like a mother figure to me even though she is not old enough to be my mother. She is always there when I need to talk. It is only right that my mother figure and father figure get together. I really am happy for them. If anyone deserves to be happy it is Emily and Hotch. I leaned in and gave Emily another hug before I got up and walked over to where Hotch was standing waiting to get himself and Emily some pizza.

I looked around at my family and sighed. I could see that Garcia and Morgan belonged together and that JJ and Rossi belonged together. I think I will have to talk to Hotch and see if he has some ideas on how to get them to realalize that they belong together. I look back over to where Emily is sitting with Jack on her left side. I could hear them both giggling and my heart grew warmer with the sound. I looked back at Hotch and said "I am happy that you two are finally together. You two deserve happiness more than anyone I know. The only thing I want to say is be careful with her. She is scared Hotch even though she knows that you love her." He looked at me and nodded and said "You know Spencer what you said is the truth. I do love her and I know that she is scared even though she has not told me in any words. I can see it in her eyes. I have loved her for a long time and I just now realalized that I had to tell her how I felt. If she would have died without me telling her I do not know what I would have done." I nodded at him because I knew exactly what he was saying. I said "Get some pizza and take it to her. She needs to eat and then she needs a pain pill. She is in pain and you and I both know she will not say anything." I watched as he got his and Emily's pizza and then walked over to her.

(HPOV)

I sat down beside Emily and handed her, her pizza. She smiled at me and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek as a thanks. I looked around the living room at all of our family and I realalized how lucky I am. I have a wonderful team at work who is also my family. I have a fantastic son and a great sister in law. I have a woman in my life who I love with every fiber of my being. I was indeed a lucky man. I looked up at JJ came over and sat on the floor followed by Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Jessica, and Spencer. I laughed and said "Guys you do know that I have other furniture that you can sit on right?" They all laughed and then Dave spoke up and said "We know but we want to be close so we figured we would sit on the floor." I laughed again and looked around.

I saw Emily looking around also and then I saw how she pulled Jack into her side. My heart swelled with more love. I saw the team also looking at Emily holding Jack into her and they all wore big smiles. I could not believe how lucky we all were to not only be on the same team but be a family. I smiled at Morgan when he whispered to me "Man, she does look like a natural mom." I had to nod because I agreed with him 100 percent. Emily looked up at me and then around at our family and said "You guys are the best." I grinned and so did everyone else. What she said was the complete truth. I saw that JJ was looking a little bit sad and I made a mental note to check on her. I also noticed that Dave noticed and when Dave touched her shoulder she jumped. I looked at Emily to see if she noticed and I could tell because I could see the light in her eyes turn to concern. JJ has never been one to jump and usually when a man touches a woman and she jumps it means one thing.

I looked at Dave and saw that he was now looking in concern at JJ. I looked at JJ and saw that she was on the verge of crying so I said "JJ is there something you need to tell us?" She looked at me in shock and I saw the fear in her eyes. I knew then that something had happened to her. I looked over to Emily because I was not sure what to say. Emily stood up and went over to JJ and then slowly sat beside her on the floor with everyone watching. Emily took JJ's hands in hers and said "When did it happen?" I could tell that everyone but Dave, Emily and I was confused about what was going on.

(JJPOV)

I had to take in a deep breath because I knew that Emily wouldn't quit until I talked about it. I thought that I was doing a good job of keeping it hid until Dave touched my shoulder unexpectedly. I knew in my head that I had to talk about it especially now but I didn't know what to say. I looked Emily in the eyes and whispered "Six weeks ago. Now I'm pregnant." I saw Emily's eyes widen and then I heard everyone gasp. Emily pulled me into her arms and whispered "Did you file a police report? Did they catch the guy?" I nodded my head and said "They caught him and yes I filed a police report. I didn't know how to tell you or anyone else. What am I going to do Em? I am alone and I am pregnant." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rossi stand up and storm away. I thought in my mind that he blames me and he is disgusted with me. I started to cry then and Emily just pulled me tighter to her. I felt a couple hands on my back and I flinched until I saw that it was Penelope and Jack.

Jack knelt down beside me and said "Aunt JJ are you okay?" I couldn't tell him what was wrong so I said "I will be okay Jack. You always make me feel better." He smiled at me and hugged me and then kissed my cheek. He looked at Emily and said "Miss Em'ly can I go play with my toys?" Emily nodded at him and he ran for his room. I was glad that he wasn't out here anymore to witness my breakdown. Penelope hugged me and said "You're not alone gumdrop. You have me, Emily, and the rest of our family." I couldn't talk so I just nodded. Here I was breaking down and it was supposed to be a happy party.

(RPOV)

When I touched JJ on the shoulder and she jumped I knew something was wrong. I just did not know that it was as serious as rape. I could not believe my ears when I heard her say "Six weeks and now I'm pregnant." I wanted to comfort her but first I needed to get my anger under control. I got up off of the floor and stormed over to the balcony. I wanted to punch something. I tensed when I felt two hands come down on my shoulders. I looked and saw Derek and Aaron standing on each side of me. I saw that Derek's hands were clenched and Aaron's jaw was twitching. I knew that they were both as pissed off as I was. I looked up as I heard more footsteps coming over to us. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Spencer.

We all looked out of the balcony doors slowly breathing in. I was the first one to speak. I took in a deep breath and said "I want the police report. I do not care what we have to do to get it but I want it. The SOB who raped her needs to know that he will not win." The three guys standing with me all nodded. Spencer was the next one to talk. He said "We need to be there for her. This is hard on her and she has been holding it in. We also need to show her that not all men are like the guy who raped her. We all know that she knows this but we need to show it to her again." I nodded and so did the others. We would do whatever we had to, to prove to her that she is not alone. I took in a deep breath and turned around so that I could see JJ.

What I saw broke my heart. She sat on the floor sobbing into Emily and Penelope's arms. I could not take it anymore. I walked over to where they were sitting and sat down behind JJ. I gently stroked her arm and she looked at me. I held out my arms to her and she crawled into my lap. I felt like I was in heaven when her arms wrapped around my neck. I rubbed her back in a soothing manner and I said "JJ, sweetheart you are not alone at all. Anything you need you come to me. If you want someone to go with you to your Doctor appointments then I will go with you. If you just need someone to talk to I am here for you. You are not alone and you never will be again." She sighed against my neck and cuddled in closer to me. I kissed her on her temple and just kept gently stroking her back.

I looked up as Aaron said "I think you all are going to stay here tonight. JJ and Dave can have the room across from mine and Emily's room. Yes, Emily we are sharing rooms tonight. Garcia and Morgan can have the room across from Jack's and Jess you can have your regular room beside Jack's. Spencer you can have the room on the other side of mine." I nodded at him and mouthed "Thanks." He smiled at me and went upstairs to make sure the rooms were ready. Jessica went up with him. I just stayed sitting where I was at with JJ on my lap. Morgan, Reid, Penelope, and Emily all just continued soothing JJ as best as they could by rubbing up and down her arms. I sent a prayer up that JJ would be okay and she would see how much I was in love with her.

(HPOV)

I came back downstairs after making sure everything was in the rooms that needed to be. Jessica helped me out. Once I was back downstairs I noticed that JJ had fallen asleep in Dave's arms. I could not help but smile. I wonder how long it will be before they realalize that they are in love with each other. I walked over to the group and I whispered "Dave why don't you carry her upstairs and you two go to bed? The bed is turned down and I think that if you try to leave her on her own she will wake up and freak out when she realalizes that she is alone." He nodded and stood up with Morgan's and my help and headed up the steps.

I bent down and helped Emily up next. I said "Jack wants you to come in and give him a good night kiss. Jess gave him a quick bath and now he is ready for bed. Then after you kiss him good night I am taking you to bed my dear." I laughed as I saw her blush and so did Morgan, Garcia, and Spencer. She nodded and then hugged Garcia, Morgan, and Spencer. With Spencer though she gave him a kiss on the head and said "Good night honey." I had to laugh as I saw Spencer blush a little bit. Emily looked at Morgan and Garcia and said "Good night you two. Now no hanky panky. Or if you do I do not want to be able to hear it." She laughed as she saw both of them blush. Spencer was even laughing. I took her hand in mine and walked her up the steps.

We went to Jack's room and as soon as we stepped in he said "Miss Em'ly are you here to kiss me good night?" I smiled at him and then at Emily when she said "Of course I am handsome. How could I go to bed without giving my favorite little boy a good night kiss?" I watched as she sat down on his bed and give him a hug and a kiss. I then went over and gave him a kiss and hug and said "Good night buddy." I helped Emily up off of the bed and as we were walking out of his room he said "Good night Daddy I love you. Good night Miss Em'ly I love you." I heard Emily's breath catch and then she said "Good night baby I love you too." My heart was going to burst because of joy.

I led her into my bedroom and shut the door. I then walked her over to my bed and sat her down. I bent down and untied her shoes and took them off. I then looked into her eyes and she nodded and I unbuckled her pants and unzipped them and then took them off of her. I then stood up and bent down to lift her shirt off of her. I gasped as I saw her in nothing but her panties. She literally took my breath away. I then knelt down after getting her pajamas out and pulled her pajama bottoms over her legs and then I stood up to put her top on. Before I put her top on I bent down and kissed her shoulder. I heard her moan and I was glad to know that I could make her do that. I put her shirt on and then helped her to stand so that I could pull her pants the rest of the way up.

Once I had her dressed in her pajamas I went over and got my sweats and a t-shirt out and changed into them. I watched her the entire time. I could see her running her eyes up and down me and I smiled. I loved the fact that she liked looking at me. I then went over and turned the bed down. I helped her into bed and then went over to my side and got in. I pulled the cover and the sheets over us and then I pulled her gently into my arms. She sighed and rolled towards me putting her head on my chest. I kissed her on the head and said "Good night sweetheart. I love you." She kissed my chest and said "Good night Aaron. I love you too." I listened to her breathing for a while and then I fell asleep with a grin on my face.


	6. Waking Up

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews and who have added this story to their favorites and/or favorite story alert or just story alert. I'm sorry that its taken a couple days to get the next chapter up but if the reviews reach 30 with this chapter I will post the next one the same day it hits 30. You guys are awesome.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Criminal Minds._

Waking up

(EPOV)

I woke up in Aaron's arms and I felt safe and loved. I looked down when I felt his hand move up and down my arm. I knew then that he was awake. I looked over at him and said "Good morning." He smiled at me and kissed me on the head and said "Good morning Sweetheart." I smiled back at him. I loved hearing him call me sweetheart. That more than anything made me realalise that he does indeed have deep feelings for me like I did for him. Hotch is not the type to go around calling women sweetheart unless he cared deeply for the woman.

I smiled over at him and then slowly lifted my head up and said "Do I get a good morning kiss on the lips or just t he one on the head?" He laughed then he leaned up and put his lips on mine and kissed me. I kissed him back but slowly deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth and he then opened his and his tongue entered my mouth. I sighed into his mouth and battled his tongue with mine. I loved the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. When he lifted his lips off of mine I smiled at him and said "Damn now that is what I call a morning kiss. Can I get more of those?" He blushed a little and then laughed and said "You my sweetheart can get a kiss anytime you want one as long as we are not on duty." I nodded at him and thought to myself I wonder where this is going if any where. I really do love him but I have yet to tell him that.

I looked up startled as I saw a flash go by me and then the next thing I know Jack is in the bed with us. I laughed as he climbed on top of Hotch and leaned down and kissed my cheek as he said "Good morning Miss Em'ly." I smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek and said "Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" He smiled at me and nodded. He then snuggled into Hotch and me. I looked at Hotch and smiled and he smiled back at me. It became clear then that Jack and Aaron were going to be the two most important men in my life. Hotch and I both looked up as we saw a flash. The flash was that of a camera and Garcia had take a picture of the three of us in bed together. I thought that Hotch would have been mad but he smiled and said "Garcia I want a copy of that picture please." Garcia laughed and then said "Of course Boss Man. What size do you want?" I could tell that Hotch was thinking.

I looked at Garcia and said "I would like a 8 by 10 and a wallet size of that photo please." She nodded at me and then Hotch said "I want the same but I also want a 5 by 7. I do not care what Strauss says but I am putting that picture on my desk in my office." I looked at him shocked and he just smiled at me and then leaned over Jack to kiss me on the head again. As soon as his lips hit my head there was another flash. I looked up as I heard JJ laughing. This time she was the one who had taken the picture. I smiled at her and said "Can I have an 8 by 10 and a wallet size of that one for me please?" She smiled big at me and nodded and then she looked at Hotch. He laughed and said "I want a 5 by 7, 8 by 10, and a wallet size. That one too will go on my desk." I looked at him again and smiled big and then I leaned over and kissed his cheek. This time we saw four flashes.

I laughed as I saw Garcia, JJ, Spencer, and Morgan all had taken that photo. I looked at Hotch and he nodded so I said "The same for that picture please for both of us." They all nodded and smiled and then Dave came into Hotch's room and said "Since we do not have to work today how about we spend the day here? Hotch you have a grill so I could run to the store and by some stuff for a cookout." Hotch nodded and everyone smiled and said "YES!" at the same time including Jack. I started to laugh but had to stop because it hurt to laugh. I grimaced and Hotch noticed so he said "Alright Jack why don't you go with Aunt JJ and Aunt Penelope while I help Emily." Jack nodded and kissed me and then Aaron and scrambled out of the bed and over to his Aunts. Everyone left the room and Dave closed the door as he was the last one out of the room.

(HPOV)

I looked over at Emily and grinned as Dave shut the door behind him. I wanted a few minutes with the woman of my dreams. I pulled her gently into my arms and then kissed her for the second time this morning. I really do love the feel of her lips on mine. Once I kissed her until I had to drag breath back into my body I looked down at her and said "Have I told you today that I love you?" She smiled at me and shook her head. I smiled down at her and said "I love you Emily Prentiss. I have for a long while now." I saw tears pool in her eyes so I gathered her closer to me and she said "I love you too Aaron Hotchner. I can not remember a time now since I first met you that I have not loved you." I crinkled my eyes at her and then kissed her again before getting up out of the bed. I got dressed and then helped her get dressed. As I was getting ready to kiss her again there was a knock on the door and then Dave said "Come on you two. You can do that later. Your presence is required downstairs." Emily blushed and I started laughing as I said "How in the hell does he know what we were doing?" I laughed even harder as I heard Emily start to laugh.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I already have the next chapter done all I need is the reviews knowing how you guys liked this chapter. In the next chapter will be the Family day. **


	7. The Love Of A Family

**A/N: I know I have not reached the 30 reviews I wanted before I posted this chapter but I decided to go ahead and post it. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story their favorites and/or story alerts. I also want to thank those who have added me to their favorite authors and/or author alerts. This chapter may be a bit short but I will get the part I want done in this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own any names you don't recognize._

The Love of a Family

(HPOV)

So far the family day is going great. I was happy that everyone on the team was getting along so well with Jack and with Jess. I saw Spencer talking to Jess and I saw the look in Jess's eye. I made a mental note to myself to push Spencer and Jess together. I knew that they would make a cute couple. I was not at all surprised to see Dave with his arm around JJ. I smiled because I knew that Dave would be there for JJ and would not let her go through this alone. I looked over to where Garcia was sitting looking out the window into the backyard with a look in her eye that I could not place. I looked at Morgan who was standing behind Garcia with his hands on her shoulder and he was saying something. I wondered how long it would take both of them to realalize that they were in love with one another. Finally I looked at Emily who was sitting on the couch with Jack cuddled into his side. I sighed in contentment at the sight of all of my family together.

I walked over to Emily and sat down beside her and asked "Are you doing alright Sweetheart?"

She smiled at me and said "I am great. I love seeing all of our family together like this. I am glad to see that JJ will have Dave to lean on. I am also glad to see that Spencer and Jessica seem to be getting along well. It makes me smile to see Derek and Penelope together. They are so in love with another that they don't even realalize it. And then I am great because I have my two most favorite men in the world beside me."

I smiled at her and said "I will always be by your side now that I got you. I love you Emily Prentiss and I am not letting you go."

She laughed and said "I do not want you to let me go. You and Jack complete me Aaron. Now what do you say about getting everyone to sit down and watch a movie or something?"

I nodded and raised my voice to say "Hey you guys Emily wants to watch a movie or something. So get your butts over here and sit down."

Everyone laughed but did as asked. Once everyone was sitting down I popped in a movie. About three quarters of the way through the movie I looked over and saw that Jack had fallen asleep against Emily's side. I smiled at the picture it made. Emily saw me smiling and lifted her eye brow and I pointed at Jack and she looked at him and then laughed low. I went to stand up so I could take Jack upstairs and Emily shook her head.

"Leave him Aaron." she said.

I sat back down and whispered "Alright if that is what you want then that is what you get."

I leaned over and kissed her. I lifted my mouth and looked at the T.V. and saw that the movie had finished. I stood up and shut the T.V. off and took the movie out of the DVD player and placed it back in its case.

"Alright lets play Truth now." Emily said.

"What is Truth Emily?" Spencer asked.

Emily laughed and said "Well technically its Truth or Dare but I think that since Jack is present we will just play Truth. Okay you pick someone and ask them a question. They have to answer it with a truthful answer. I will start. I pick Aaron. Aaron is it true that you love me?"

I laughed and said "That is easy enough. Yes, it is very true that I love you. Alright I pick JJ. JJ is it true that you like Dave?"

JJ blushed and then said "Yes it is true. Alright I pick Spencer. Spencer is it true that you that you like to do magic tricks?"

Everyone laughed at this and Spencer said "No it is not true that I like to do magic tricks. I love to do magic tricks. Alright I pick Penelope. Penelope is it true that you love someone but have never told that person how you felt?"

Everyone looked at Penelope including Derek. I saw the pain in Derek's eyes at this so I knew that when it was my turn what question I was going to ask.

Penelope opened and shut her mouth a couple of times before saying "Yes it is true. I pick Jessica. Jessica is it true that you have a crush on our resident genius?"

I laughed at the shocked look on Spencer's face. Jessica was actually blushing and smiling.

"Yes it is true. Alright I pick Emily. Emily is it true that you love Jack like your own?" Jess said.

"That is very much true. Alright I pick Derek. Derek is it true that you have feelings for Penelope?" Emily asked.

I looked over and saw that Penelope's mouth dropped open and saw that Derek was looking every where but at her.

Derek took in a deep breath before he said "Yes, I have feelings for my Baby Girl. I pick Dave. Dave is it true that you love JJ?"

JJ gasped as Dave said "I have loved JJ since the day that I met her. Alright I pick Aaron. Aaron is it true that you want to make Emily pregnant?"

I looked at Dave in shock and then at Emily who had gasped. I heard everyone laughing and I had to smile.

I looked Emily in the eyes as I said "I would love it if Emily was pregnant with my child. I would love to see her grow big with my child. Now one more question and I choose Penelope. Penelope is it true that the man that you love and have not told is none other than the man that you call your Chocolate God?"

I looked at Derek as I asked this. I was happy to see that hope was now in his eyes. I looked at Penelope who was also looking at Derek now.

Penelope took in a deep breath and said "Yes, the man I love and have loved since I don't know when is the man I call my Chocolate God. I love you Derek Morgan."

I smiled to myself happy that now everyone in our dysfunctional family had admitted to liking or loving someone. Jack started to wake up. When he did he looked at me and said "Is it supper time yet Daddy?"

Everyone laughed and I said "Yes buddy uncle Dave and I will start grilling the hamburgers now."

Dave and I went out to the grill and started it up. Once it was ready we had the hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. Within an hour we were all eating. Everyone decided that once again they were staying here again tonight and I did not mind at all. Emily and I put Jack to bed and kissed and hugged him good night and then we went to bed. Everyone else had already headed to be also. We all had to be up early tomorrow for work. Once Emily and I changed we got into bed.

I pulled her into my arms as she said "I love you Aaron and some day I would love to have your children."

I smiled at her and said "I love you too my love and I would love it if you had my children. Jack needs a couple brothers or sisters. Goodnight."

We both fell asleep holding one another.


	8. Trouble at the Park n a Serious Talk

**A/N: Thank you to JWYNN for the review. As she pointed out yes I like to play match maker. I think that it is kind of fun. I also tend to play it in real life with my friends. I also want to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any name you don't recognize._

Trouble at the Park and Serious Talk

(HPOV)

We decided that we would go to the park today. Jack was getting tired of being cooped up in the house and frankly so was I. JJ was doing a lot better these days and Dave was helping her through it. She is now two months pregnant. Derek and Penelope were dating and taking things slow. Spencer and Jessica have begun dating also. Emily and I are living together and more in love every day. Jack loves Emily and has started calling her mom.

We are on stand down for two weeks so we only have to go into work to do paper work and consults. Thankfully the last couple of cases that we have had have been relatively good ones and we were able to return those who were missing back to their loved ones. Jack was ecstatic about going to the park today. The first to arrive at our house was Dave and JJ followed closely by Jess and Spencer and then Derek and Morgan. Once everyone arrived we headed to the park. We decided to go to a park that also has one of those grills built in. We figured that we would have a cook out while we are all here.

Once we were at the park Jack hugged me and then Emily and headed towards the slide. I smiled at how happy he is. Emily came over and smiled at me and then a serious look came over her face. I looked at her with a raised eye brow. I hoped that she was not going to break up with me or anything.

I watched as she took in a deep breath and then she said "Aaron we have been living together now for a little over two months. We have been dating just as long and we sleep in the same bed but yet we have not done anything. Did I do something wrong?"

I looked at her in shock and then pulled her into my arms. I kissed her on the lips and the pulled back and looked down at her incredously. I could not believe that she has thought that.

"Emily why on earth do you think that Sweetheart?" I asked.

She let out a breath and said "Well you always hold me at night and you kiss me but you have not once tried to take it further."

I shook my head and said "Are you saying you want to take it further now?"

She blushed but nodded and said "I love you Aaron and I want to show you how much. I want to feel like I have the right too."

I laughed and said "Sweetheart all you would have had to say is make love to me and I would have done so gladly. I thought that you would want to go slow after what happened to you a couple of months ago. I am going to see if Jess will keep Jack tonight. Because frankly Sweetheart if I do not have you tonight I just may die because of all the cold showers that I have been taking."

Emily beamed a smile at me and said "That sounds like a great plan to me honey. I would love to attack you now but I do not think it would be a good idea since we are at a park."

I laughed and nodded before leaning down and taking her lips in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart we were both breathing heavily.

"Hey you two are you going to stand over there and kiss all day or come over here and join us?" Dave called out with a laugh.

I laughed and then grabbed her hand in mine and we walked over to where everyone had set up camp. I smiled as I saw Jack running over to us.

"Daddy is it time to eat yet? I'm hungry." Jack asked.

I laughed and said "They are grilling now so it should just be a few minutes. Go back and play on the slide and I will yell for you when it is time."

Jack nodded and then ran back towards the slide and everyone laughed. Jack seems to always be hungry even if he has just ate. I think he gets that from Emily even though she is not his biological mother. Emily does the same thing and she hardly ever turns down food. I laughed as I thought this.

I looked over at Jess and said "Hey Jess would you mind keeping Jack for tonight?"

Jess laughed and said "I was hoping that you would ask. I would love to keep him for the night. See big bro I have talked to Emily and I knew what she was starting to think. I was wondering if I was going to have to kick your ass. But since you asked yes I will keep Jack with me tonight."

I saw everyone look at Jessica and then to me and then to Emily with concerned eyes. I let out a laugh and just shook my head. I loved hearing Jess call me big bro even though she is my ex sister in law.

"No you do not need to kick my ass." I said as I watched Jack talking to a man who seemed to be trying to grab his arm and the little girl's arm that Jack was sliding with. I looked at Dave and then pointed to where Jack was at. Dave looked over and I saw the anger in his eyes. We both stood up and went towards where the man was at who now had a hold of Jack and the girl and was trying to drag them away.

"Excuse me where in the hell do you think you are I going with my son?" I yelled as we got closer.

I heard running footsteps and soon Derek, Spencer and even Emily was beside us walking towards the guy. The guy dropped Jack and the girl's arm and took off running. Derek started after him and so did I.

I started to stop but Emily shouted "Aaron go with Derek I have Jack and the little girl."

I nodded and started running again. I saw that Derek was close enough to the man and I shouted "Tackle him Derek!"

I watched as Derek did just that. I heard sirens and then I saw the police car. I looked at my watch and saw that it had been about five minutes since I first yelled at the guy. I suspect one of the women called the police. I caught up to where Derek had the guy pinned to the ground. Another minute and two police officers were running up to us.

"What is going on here?" one of the police officers asked.

The guy that Derek had pinned said "I was just walking and this guy tackled me."

I saw that the policeman was about to arrest Derek and I said "If you will let me I have something in my jeans pocket that can disprove what that guy is saying."

The officer stopped and looked at me and said "Alright but go slowly."

I inched my hand in my back jeans pocket and pulled out my credentials. Once I had them out I flipped it open and said "I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and the man who has the guy pinned to the ground is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. We are both with the FBI."

I could have laughed when I heard the guy that Derek still had pinned groaned. The police officer looked at my badge and nodded.

"So why did your guy tackle him?" he asked.

"Well my son was playing with a little girl at the slide over at the park and when I looked up I saw him talking to my son and then he grabbed my sons arm and the little girl's arm and tried to drag them away. When I yelled at him he took off and we followed." I said.

The officer nodded and Derek got off the guy and the other officer handcuffed the guy and read him his rights. The officer that I had been talking to said he was Officer Beamer. He followed me back to where Emily was standing with both Jack and the little girl. I looked around and saw that there was no other parents around that did not have any children with them.

When we got to Jack and the little girl Jack said "Daddy this is Amy and her mom left her here alone two hours ago and said she would be back for her but has not came back yet. She is only six daddy."

I gasped in shock and I saw the anger on Emily's face. I bent down to the little girls level and said "Hello, Amy I am Aaron. Are you alright sweetie?"

Amy started crying as she said "I was scared but Jack helped me and then you save us both. Thank you Mr. Aaron."

Emily pulled the little girl into her arms and then picked her up as I picked Jack up.

"I am proud of you Son. You did a good thing today." I said.

"I had to help her Daddy. Nobody else was doing anything." Jack said.

I nodded and ruffled his hair. With Emily beside me carrying Amy we headed towards the picnic table where Jessica, JJ and Penelope were watching us. Derek, Spencer, and Dave followed us along with Officer Beamer. I knew that we had to give our statements yet but I wanted to get Jack back in comfortable surroundings and I wanted Amy to know that she would be alright.


	9. Statements and Finding Out

**A/N: Alright thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts in the last couple days. This chapter will be short but I need to get this chapter posted. In this chapter will be the statements and finding out about Amy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Amy and any other names you don't recognize._

Statements and Finding Out

(EPOV)

I held Amy to me tight as I felt her start to cry. How could a mother just up and leave their young child at a park unattended? What in the hell was she thinking? JJ moved over and let me have room to sit on the bench. I sat down and cuddled Amy into me.

"Shhh sweetie it will be alright." I said while running my fingers through her hair.

Amy finally started to settle down. Once she was calm the Officer Beamer knelt down on the ground in front of us.

"Can you answer some questions for me sweetie?" Officer Beamer asked.

Amy nodded and Officer Beamer said "Did the man who tried to grab you say anything?"

Amy nodded and said "He said I would belong to him. Then Jack came over and told the strange man to let me go and he would not do it and when Jack told him to again the man grabbed Jack's arm. Then when the other man yelled at him to let go of his son and me the man dropped our arms and ran."

Officer Beamer nodded and then said "Can you tell me your moms name?"

Amy nodded and said "Her name is Tina King and we live at 6534 Collins road. She said she would come back after me but she hasn't yet."

Officer Beamer nodded and said "I will have someone go check your house sweetie. You stay here with Agent Prentiss and the rest of them. Okay?"

Amy nodded and put her head back on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and murmured into her ear "Everything will be alright sweetie. You are safe and nothing will happen to you."

I looked up as I saw the police officer talking to Jack and Aaron. JJ sat down next to me and Jessica and Penelope both sat down on the ground in front of my feet. Jessica smiled at Amy who tentavely smiled back at her. Soon Jack ran over and sat down on Jessica's lap. He looked at Amy and then held his hand out. I smiled as Amy quickly grabbed onto his hand and held on to it.

"You will be alright now Amy. Mommy Emily and Daddy will make sure you are okay. This is my Aunt Jessica and the one sitting next to mommy Emily is Aunt JJ and the one sitting on the ground in front of you is Aunt Pen. They will help keep you safe. Nobody will ever hurt you again." Jack stated seriously.

I looked at him in shock and said "Jack honey what do you mean nobody will ever hurt her again?"

Jack looked up at me in innocence and said "I saw some marks on her back and asked her if she was okay. She said her mommy took a belt to her back."

I saw everyone's mouths open in shock. I looked down at Amy and said "Did your mommy hurt you sweetie?"

Tears pooled in Amy's eyes as she said "Mommy hits me with a belt all the time and she lets her men friends that come visit touch me."

I was so angry that I had to count to ten three times before I said "Sweetie will you sit with Penelope while I go talk to the nice officer for a minute? I promise I will stay in your eye sight at all times. Okay?"

Amy nodded and climbed down and sat on Penelope's lap. I then stood up and quickly walked over to where Aaron, Dave, Derek, and Spencer were talking to Officer Beamer. Aaron looked at me in concern when he saw my eyes flashing with fire.

"Officer Beamer if you send Amy back to her house I will make your life a living hell." I growled.

Officer Beamer looked at me in shock and said "What happened Agent Prentiss?"

I took in a deep breath and said "That poor little girl gets hit on the back with a belt from her mom. Her mom also lets her men friends that come over touch her. I will not let her go back into the house Officer Beamer!"

Aaron looked at me and said "Are you sure Emily?"

I let out an angry sigh and said "She just told me Aaron. She is really scared."

Aaron nodded and then Officer Beamer said "Her mom is not at her home but we put out a bolo on her car. We will find her. I guess I need to contact children services so that they can find a place for Amy."

Aaron looked at me and I looked at him with pleading eyes and he said "Officer Beamer you can call them but Agent Prentiss and I will take her home with us. She trust Emily and is opening up to her. I am afraid if Children Services places her else where she will clam up."

Officer Beamer nodded and said "I have your address. Why don't you all go back to your house and I will contact you later today."

Aaron looked at me and then back at Officer Beamer and said "Alright we will all be at my house. Call me as soon as you have any information."

With that we all walked back to Amy and Jack and the rest of our team. As soon as I got near Amy jumped out of Penelope's lap and ran to me. I lifted her up and thought to myself that she does not weight much at all for being a six year old.

"Okay sweetie you are going to come home with Jack, Aaron, and me. The rest of them are coming with us and we will have a cook out there. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

Amy nodded and put her head on my shoulder. Aaron picked Jack up and carried him to the car with me following carrying Amy. Spencer and Jessica got in the car and Jessica held Amy on her lap on the way back to Aaron's. Dave, JJ, Derek and Penelope all followed in the other car. Once we got to our house I got out of the car and opened up the back seat door and took Amy off of Jessica's lap. I knew that no matter what it took I would make sure she never had to go back to her moms again. It looks as if mine and Aaron's night alone just became another Family night but neither of us minded. We both knew that Jack and Amy was going to need us tonight.


	10. Keeping Amy and Alone Time for a Few

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter. Also thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be a bit short but my muse made me write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own the names you don't recognize.

Keeping Amy and Alone Time for a Few

(EPOV)

After the cook out every sat around our living room just talking. I looked up as there was a knock on the front door. Aaron and I both stood up and JJ took Amy from me and sat her on her lap. Amy has been clinging to both Jack and I since we brought her home with us. When we got to the door Aaron opened it. Standing there was Officer Beamer and a woman.

Aaron and I stepped outside and shut the door behind us.

"Sorry but Amy is just not getting use to everyone and not flinching every time someone says her name or comes near her. What have you found out?" Aaron said.

Aaron grabbed my hand in his and Officer Beamer said "We have not been able to locate Amy's mother yet. This woman here is Lori Bishop with CPS and has the papers that you need to sign so that you two can keep Amy for now. Also we do need to take some pictures of Amy's bruises and stuff. Do you think she will let us."

I frowned and said "Can Miss Bishop and I do it? I do not think she will like having a man take pictures of her."

Miss Bishop said "If that will make her comfortable then I don't see why it can't be you and I. Especially since you are with the FBI."

Officer Beamer nodded and said "Yes, you two can do it but can I wait inside?"

Aaron and I both nodded and Miss Bishop said "If you and Agent Hotchner would like to go ahead and sign these papers real quick then that can be out of the way. The papers are just saying that you will be her foster parents for now until the time comes to decide if she will be placed up for adoption or into the state system."

I looked at Aaron and he said "We will sign the forms but if it comes to her being placed for adoption Emily and I would like to keep her. She already trust Emily and she is slowly talking to me more and more and we have only had her here a couple hours."

Miss Bishop nodded and said "I will make sure that you guys get the first chance if that is what the state decides to do."

Aaron and I both nodded and then signed every where that we needed to sign. We then led Officer Beamer and Miss Bishop into our house.

When we got to the living room I said "Amy sweetheart can you come with me and this nice lady here for a minute please?"

Amy stood up and walked over to me. Officer Beamer handed the camera to Miss Bishop and I led the way to the study. Once inside I put Amy on the floor and shut the door.

I looked at Amy and said "Sweetheart can you turn around and lift your shirt for me and Miss Bishop? I just need to take some pictures of the bruises and stuff on your back."

Amy nodded and did as requested. Once her shirt was up all the way Lori Bishop gasped as she saw the damage that had been done to Amy. She quickly wrote some notes while I took some pictures.

I looked at Amy and said "Do you have bruises anywhere else?"

Amy bit her lip and then nodded and turned towards us again and I gasped when I saw her stomach. There were fist sized bruises on her stomach. I quickly snapped some pictures and then handed the camera to Miss Bishop and held my arms out to Amy. She ran over to me and I picked her up.

"It is alright sweetie. Nobody will hurt you ever again. Miss Bishop came to let Aaron and I know that you can stay here with Jack, Aaron, and me. You will be alright. You are such a brave little girl." I said while I rubbed circles around her back.

Miss Bishop came over to us and said "Amy I will make sure that you never have to go back to your mommy once we find her. You will be safe here."

Amy nodded and then we all walked out of the study and back to the living room. When we entered everyone looked up at us and I just gave a sad smile.

"Alright Agent Prentiss and Agent Hotchner if I need anything else I will call you." Officer Beamer said.

Miss Bishop looked at Amy and said "Would it be alright if I came back to visit you soon?"

Amy smiled slightly and nodded and Miss Bishop smiled back before ruffling Amy's head and then followed Office Beamer out of the house.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about Eight and said "I think it is time to put Jack and Amy to bed. They have had a long day today."

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave. On the way out they all hugged Amy gently and then left.

Jessica said right before she closed the front door "If you two need anything give me a call."

Aaron and I nodded and said "Thank you."

Once they left I looked at Amy and said "Where would you like to sleep tonight sweetie?"

She looked at me and said "Can I sleep in the same room as Jack? He makes me feel safe."

I smiled and looked at Aaron who nodded and said "If that is what you want. Lets get you and Jack up to bed."

Amy yawned and nodded. Aaron picked Jack up and Amy placed her hand in mine and we headed up the steps and to the room. After getting a shirt for Amy to sleep in that was to big Aaron and I tucked Jack and Amy in. I started to read them a story but half way through they both fell asleep. I kissed them both on the head and so did Aaron. He took my hand as we walked out of Jack's room and led me to our room.

"I know that we did not get our night alone but I still think we can make love if we do it quickly and quietly." Aaron whispered as he closed our bedroom door.

I smiled and said "I would love that. I would love for us to be able to go slow tonight but neither of us knows if Amy will have a nightmare."

Aaron nodded and stripped out of his clothes while I stripped out of mine. After we were both completely naked he laid me on the bed and started kissing me all over. He ran one hand down my stomach and to the heat of me and as soon as he flicked his finger over my clit I cried out. He smiled and started pushing a finger in and out of me as his thumb circled my clit. Within seconds I was coming around his finger. I looked down and noticed that he was hard and then he was sliding in between my legs and into me. I arched up taking him in further and he groaned.

Aaron started thrusting in deep and hard and with each thrust he brought me closer and closer to another orgasm. He bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth as he started thrusting harder and faster into me. I felt my muscles squeeze around his dick as I came and he quickly put his mouth on mine to swallow my cry of pleasure. Aaron thrust in once, twice , three more times and then groaned my name as he exploded inside of me and once again he made me cum.

He rolled off of me and pulled me into his side and said "Damn even for being a quickie Sweetheart that was great. I love you."

"I love you too Aaron and that was wonderful. We need to do it again sometime soon." I said.

Aaron laughed and then got up and went to the dresser for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for both of us. We quickly got dressed and then got back in bed. Aaron once again pulled me into his arms and gave me one last kiss. We both fell asleep with a smile on our faces.


	11. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	12. Good News All Around

A/N: Thanks for those of you who have left reviews for the last chapter and for the congrats. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It may be short but it will be worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM.

Good News All Around.

(EPOV)

We have had Amy now for almost three months. The police are still searching for her mother but have yet to find her. We enrolled Amy into school and one of us always takes her and Jessica always picks her up. Her bruises have finally started to fade but she still has nightmares. Amy and Jack are really close to one another. I smiled as I thought about what I found out from the Doctor today.

I headed home finally and when I pulled into our driveway I saw a police car and another unknown car there. I quickly got out of my car and ran inside. I came to a stop as soon as I got to the living room. Aaron was sitting on the couch with Jack and Amy both on his lap. Officer Beamer and the Children Services Case worked was sitting on the chairs across from the couch.

"What is it? What has happened?" I asked quickly.

Officer Beamer stood up and said "If you will have a seat I will explain everything."

I nodded and sat on the couch beside Aaron. Amy promptly climbed over onto my lap and Jack moved to Aaron's knee closest to me. I wrapped my arms around Amy and pulled her up against my chest.

"We found Tina King today. I'm sorry to say that she was murdered." Officer Beamer said.

I gasped and rubbed Amy's back as Miss Bishop said "If you guys are still wanting to adopt Amy I can have you sign some papers and I will make sure they get pushed through quickly. I can see how taken she is living with you guys and how happy she is."

I looked at Aaron who nodded and said "Yes, we still want to adopt her. She is like a daughter to us now and she loves the rest of the team."

Miss Bishop smiled at us. "Amy would you like it if Emily and Aaron were to adopt you and be your parents for forever?"

Amy looked at Aaron and me and then back to Miss Bishop. "Would Jack be my brother then?"

Everyone laughed and I said "Yes, sweetie he would be your brother. Also you will be getting another sister or brother in about seven and a half months."

Aaron gasped and said "Are you pregnant Sweetheart?"

I nodded and Amy and Jack both squealed. All of us adults laughed and Aaron kissed my head. It seems like today is a good day with good news all around. Although hearing that Amy's mother had been found murdered wasn't good new us getting to adopt Amy was good news.

Miss Bishop handed some papers to Aaron and I to sign. "If you two will sign these I can get them filed. And congratulations on your pregnancy. I can tell that you all are going to be one happy family."

I smiled at her and signed the papers where the Xs were and then handed them to Aaron to sign. He signed them as well and the Miss Bishop signed them as a witness. Once that was done Miss Bishop and Officer Beamer stood up.

"As we find out more information I will be sure to let you guys know. Take care of your family and congrats." Officer Beamer said.

We all smiled and Miss Bishop hugged Amy saying "I will come back and see you soon and bring someone with me. Take care honey."

Amy hugged Miss Bishop back and then waved as her and Officer Beamer left. I picked Amy up and Aaron picked Jack up and then wrapped his arm around my waist smiling. We were both happy with our family.

"Are you happy that I'm pregnant Aaron? I just found out today. I got to looking at my calendar this morning and noticed how late my period was and made an appointment with my OBGYN. She confirmed that I was pregnant and then did an Ultra Sound. I'm ten weeks pregnant." I said.

Aaron smiled and said "I love you Emily and I'm happy that you're pregnant. Now we have one of each and are about to add to our family. I love you, I love Amy and I love Jack."

Amy and Jack looked at each other and then said at the same time "And we love you Daddy."

Aaron's mouth dropped open because that was the first time Amy has ever called him Daddy. He smiled and took Amy out of my arms.

"I love you too Aaron and I love Jack and Amy and the little one on the way." I said.

Once again Jack and Amy said together "And we love you Mommy."

Tears of happiness pooled in my eyes when Amy called me Mommy. I knew then that she would be alright.

"So Jack and I will have a little baby brother or sister sometime soon?" Amy asked.

I smiled and said "That you guys will Amy. Are you both okay with it?"

Jack and Amy both smiled and nodded. They wiggled to be let down and then they were hugging Aaron and I both around the legs. Aaron and I looked at each other and smiled and then Aaron leaned over and kissed me. This was one of the best days of my life so far and it was about to get better.

"Emily I know this isn't the best time to ask you but will you marry me?" Aaron asked.

I gasped and then smiled and said "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

A/N 2: Alright 2 or 3 more chapters of this story and it will be finished. I hope you all like this chapter.


	13. What We've Been Waiting For

A/N: Alright this chapter will jump up two months and Aaron and Emily get the news that the Adoption has went through. They will also find out the sex of the babies. There will be one more chapter and then the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM.

What We've Been Waiting For

(HPOV)

Today is the day that we get to find out the sex of our baby. Jack and Amy were going with us to the Doctor's appointment and then we would take them to the child care center at work. I was actually nervous about today. Emily came walking into our bedroom with Amy and Jack following her.

"Are you ready to go yet Daddy?" Amy asked.

I smiled down at her and said "Yes, Princess I'm ready to go. Are you ready to go?"

Amy laughed and said "Jack and me have been ready since last night Daddy."

Emily and I laughed and Emily said "Well let's go then. I can't wait to see what we're having."

I picked Amy up and Emily picked Jack up and we headed out of the house. We put the kids into their booster seats and then got into the car. After I made sure that Emily was buckled in just like I was I started the car and headed towards the Doctor's office. I really couldn't wait to see what we were having. We pulled up in front of Dr. McNeil's office and hopped out of the car. Emily got Jack out while I helped Amy out. We then headed into the Doctor's office.

Once Emily signed in we all sat down. Amy and Jack sat on either side of us.

"So what do you kids want? A brother or a sister?" Emily asked.

Amy looked at Jack, Emily and then me. "I want another brother."

Jack shook his head and said "I want another sister."

Emily and I both laughed as Jack and Amy started talking about why they wanted a brother or a sister. Ten minutes later a Nurse came out and called Emily's name. We all stood up and walked to the Nurse and followed her back. We stopped while the Nurse weight Emily and then she took us to an exam room. She got Emily's temp, blood pressure and pulse and then left saying "Dr. McNeil would be in, in a few minutes."

Emily sat on the exam table while I stood beside her and the kids sat on the chairs. A few minutes later Dr. McNeil walked in smiling.

"So Emily how are you feeling?" Dr. McNeil asked.

Emily laughed and said "Well the morning sickness has passed but now I'm feeling fat. I can't fit into any of my clothes anymore and I seem to be bigger than I was a couple days ago."

Dr. McNeil smiled and said "Well you have gained ten pounds since you were here a couple weeks ago. Let's do the Ultra Sound and see if we can see the sex of the baby and how he or she is doing. Then we will talk about why you could be getting bigger quicker."

Emily nodded and Dr. McNeil pulled the machine towards the exam table as she said "Alright Emily lay back and the gel may cold."

Emily laid back and pulled up her shirt and pushed her pants down a little. Amy and Jack came over to stand beside me. I grasped Emily's hand in mine as she flinched when the gel hit her stomach. I smiled down at Emily and bent down and kissed her head. Jack and Amy both put their small hands on her shoulders and started rubbing in little circles. Dr. McNeil put the Doppler Emily's stomach and started moving it around. The kids, Emily and me all watched the screen intently. A smile lit up my face when I saw the baby. The smile grew even bigger as we heard the heartbeat. But then my mouth dropped in shock as we heard another heartbeat.

"Well Emily that explains why you're getting bigger. You are not just carrying one baby you are carrying two. Would you like to know the sex of both babies?" Dr. McNeil asked Emily.

Emily looked at me and I nodded and she said "Yes, please."

Dr. McNeil smiled and nodded. "Alright baby one is a boy and baby two is a girl."

Jack and Amy started jumping up and down while Emily and I laughed. Dr. McNeil even chuckled.

"I take it that the kids couldn't agree on what they wanted?" Dr. McNeil asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, Jack wanted a baby sister and Amy wanted another brother."

Dr. McNeil nodded. "Alright Emily since you're pregnant with twins I want to start seeing you every two weeks. I also want you to go and have your diabetic test done in the next week so we can check you for gestational diabetes. Make an appointment on the way out. And I made you a DVD so that you can hear the heartbeats and also printed you out pictures. I will see you in a couple weeks."

Emily nodded as Dr. McNeil left the room and then looked at me. "Oh my God we're having two babies."

I grinned and kissed her as she got off of the table. "Yes, we are and the kids get what they want. This is a great day."

Emily laughed and nodded. We headed out of the Doctor's office and Emily stopped by the front desk to make an appointment and then we were off to work. Amy and Jack was just going to go to the day care today at work. Once we dropped them off we headed up to our floor and as soon as we got into the bullpen we saw Morgan talking to a guy that neither of us recognized. He said something to the guy and the guy turned around and walked towards us smiling.

"Hello, I'm Steven Woods and I work with Lori Bishop. Lori asked me to bring these to you as she is in court all day. She didn't think you would want to wait for them. Amy is now legally your child and you can change her last name." Steven said.

I glanced over at Emily who was smiling big. "She is now officially ours Sweetheart!"

Emily let out a scream not caring that we were in the bullpen at work. She threw her arms around Steven and gave him a hug and kept saying "Thank you, Thank you."

Steven smiled and handed me the paperwork and then left. Emily threw herself at me and I caught her and gave her a kiss. I looked around and saw everyone looking at us and I laughed.

"It's alright folks we just found out that our daughter is now officially and legally ours for life." I said.

Everyone clapped and Morgan, Reid, JJ, Garcia, and Dave all came over and congratulated us.

"So now Amy is your guys officially. Were you also able to find out what you're having today?" JJ said.

I looked over at Emily who laughed as she said "We're having a boy and a girl. It turns out the reason I'm getting big so quick is it turns out I'm carrying twins."

The guys looked at us in shock as where Garcia and JJ drew Emily into a hug. We talked a couple minutes and then all went to where we should be. I walked Emily over to her desk and gave her a quick kiss before heading up to my office. I figured at lunch time we would tell Amy about the adoption being finalized.

The hours until lunch passed quickly and when it hit noon I headed towards Emily's desk. "What do you say that we go down and tell Amy and Jack the good news?"

Emily jumped out of her seat and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bullpen. I laughed at this. Instead of waiting for the elevator we took the stairs down the two flights and went straight into the Day Care center. Emily talked to the woman in charge who smiled and went and got Jack and Amy. Then we all went to lunch.

After eating I looked at Amy and Jack. "We have something to tell you two."

Jack and Amy looked at Emily and I and Emily said "Amy, sweetheart today you became officially and legally ours. The adoption was finalized this morning and we got the papers."

Amy jumped up and ran over and hugged Emily and then me. Jack also got up and hugged us and then Amy and Jack hugged. Today was a great day. Not only did we find out we were having a daughter and a son but we gained our daughter legally. We took the kids back to the Day Care and then went back up to work. Once again I kissed Emily before walking up to my office. I had a big smile on my face and I couldn't seem to make it go away. Not that I really wanted it too. I was very happy. And in another four months Emily would be my wife.

A/N 2: Alright next chapter is the wedding and something else. Emily will be about eight and a half months pregnant. Then the epilogue will be after that and this story will be finished. Hit the little green button.


	14. The Day Has Arrived Finally

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This will be the last full chapter and then there will be the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

The Day Has Arrived Finally

(EPOV)

I can't believe that today has finally arrived. It was my wedding day to and I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. The months have gone by quickly since Aaron had asked me to marry him. It took a while for my wedding dress to be fitted the right way because I'm huge at eight months pregnant. I smiled as I looked around the room that all of us women are getting ready in.

Amy was our flower girl and she is wearing a white dress just like me without the veil. JJ is in a sky blue dress, Penelope is in a purple dress, and Jessica is in a pink dress and they were all strapless. My dress is strapless with a cathedral length train and veil. I was nervous but not for the reasons you may think. Since early this morning I have been having back pain and I just hoped that everything would go well today.

Finally it was time to walk down the aisle. My dad walked into the room we were in and straight over to me. He looked me up and down and then smiled.

"You look beautiful Pumpkin." my dad said.

I smiled at him and said "Thank you Daddy."

He nodded and said "Are you ready? And how are my grandkids doing today?"

I laughed and said "I'm ready Daddy and your granddaughter and grandson are doing good."

JJ, Penelope and Jessica all gave me one last quick hug and then headed out of the room. My dad offered me his arm and I put my arm through his and we headed out of the room. I smiled as I watched Derek, Spencer, and Dave all smile when they saw their respective women walking down the aisle. I saw my step mom standing in the front pew holding JJ's daughter with Henry sitting next to her. Finally it was my turn to walk down the aisle. My dad bent down and kissed my head one more time and then started walking me down the aisle.

I looked at Aaron to see him standing there staring at me with love shining in his eyes. Jack was standing next to him and looked so handsome in his little tux. I gasped a little as I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach but I ignored it. I smiled at Aaron as my dad stopped next to him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Richards asked.

My dad cleared his throat and then said "Her step mother and I do."

After saying that my dad lifted my veil and kissed my cheek before going to sit next to my step mom. Aaron and I turned towards Pastor Richards who started the ceremony. I smiled and looked into Aaron's eyes as Pastor Richards went through the ceremony. Aaron and I had decided to do our own vows. My smile got bigger when Aaron said "I do" and his smile got wider as soon as I said "I do."

"Aaron and Emily have decided to do their own vows. So Emily if you would like to go ahead and say your vows." Pastor Richards said.

I looked at Aaron but before I could say a word a strong pain went through my stomach and then I let out a small scream as I felt a rush of fluid down my legs. I looked down in horror and then back up at Aaron.

"Emily, are you alright?" Aaron asked.

I shook my head and said "Uh, my waters just broke."

Aaron' started to step towards me but I shook my head. "No, we will finish this. I want to be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner before these babies are born."

Aaron just looked at me in shock but finally nodded and Pastor Richards said "Alright folks we are going to speed this up because it looks as if the new additions to the Hotchner family is in a rush to get here."

I could hear gasps go throughout the crowd but I kept my eyes on Aaron as I breathed through the contractions and said "Aaron I have loved you from afar for so long that it seems like it's a miracle that we're here now. I love your son who has become my son. I love our daughter that we now have and I love the two who are bound and determined to make their appearance today. I love you more and more each day. You're my life and so is our children. You lifted me up and out of a dark place and you keep the light and love shining bright into my life. I love you Aaron. I always have and I always will. Even when I take my last breath I will keep on loving you."

Pastor Richards looked at Aaron and nodded and Aaron cleared his throat. "Emily you're the mother of my children, the love of my life, the woman who brings happiness to all parts of my world. We work in one of the toughest jobs but yet no matter how bad the case you always lighten my mood. I have loved you I think since the first time I ever saw you. When I thought that my life was over you showed me that my life was just beginning. Now you're giving me two more wonderful children when we already have two. I love you on this day Emily and I will love you for the rest of my life and beyond."

I cried out finally because I could no longer hold it back. The contractions were coming one right after the other and were getting stronger with each one.

Pastor Richards said "The rings please. Now Aaron repeat after me as you slip this ring onto her finger. With this ring I thee wed."

Aaron smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger "With this ring I thee wed."

Pastor Richards looked at me and I had to bit my tongue from crying out. "Alright Emily slide the ring onto Aaron's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

I smiled and slipped the ring onto Aaron's finger and said through the fierce pain I was feeling "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the great state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. Aaron, you may kiss your bride." Pastor Richards said.

Before Aaron could kiss me I let out a scream and doubled over. My dad and step mom was on their feet and rushing to my side. JJ, Jessica, Penelope, Dave, Spencer, and Derek were also surrounding me. I bit through my lip and whimpered.

I looked up at Aaron with fear and panic in my eyes and said "I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital Aaron. I'm so sorry that I didn't let us go when my waters first broke."

Aaron shook his head and smiled at me. "Sweetheart you'll be alright and I'm not mad at all. I understand that you wanted to be married before these two made their grand entrance. And boy does it look like it's going to be a grand entrance. We need a room for you right now. Spencer you call 911."

Pastor Richards coughed and said "You guys can use my office."

Aaron nodded and swung me up into his arms with everyone following us. I heard Dave talking to someone but really didn't care at this point in time because I felt as if I was being cut in half. Aaron laid me down on the couch in the Pastor's office and then knelt down next to me. My dad and Krista kneeled down next to me also. Dave, JJ, Jessica, Spencer, Penelope, Derek and a woman I didn't know all followed in next. Derek shut the door.

I looked at the woman who I didn't recognize and said "Sorry to be rude but who are you?"

The woman chuckled and said "It's alright and that's not rude. My name is Ashley and I'm a midwife. I'm actually here with one of the other Agents."

I smiled at her in relief and said "Can you help me then please? I feel as if I'm being cut in half."

She nodded and said "That's why I came back. Do you want everyone to be in here while I check you?"

I laughed and said "They may as well be. We were all with JJ when she had her daughter."

Ashley laughed and nodded. Aaron helped Ashley pull my dress up and then he took off the panties I had on and took my shoes and stockings off. Aaron came back to my side while Krista and my dad ran their hands through my hair after taking the veil off.

Ashley knelt down in front of me and said "Alright Emily I'm going to check you for dilation. It is alright if I call you Emily isn't it?"

I nodded and laughed. "Ashley you're about to bring my children into this world. You can call me anything you want too."

Ashley laughed as she checked me and then she looked up at me. "Well Emily it seems as if you're ready to push. You're ten centimeters dilated. Did you go to Lamaze classes?"

I nodded and she said "Good I want you to do your breathing techniques. When I tell you to push I want you to push. I need someone to find me some towels and see where the ambulance is at."

I laughed as I saw Spencer rush out of the room followed by Derek. Aaron kissed me lightly on the lips and my dad and step mom were standing behind me trying to help support my body so that I had more leverage to use as I push.

"Alright Emily push." Ashley said.

I bit my tongue as I pushed for all I was worth and I stopped when she told me too. We did this for about five minutes and when Spencer came back in with towels is when I heard the first sounds of one of my babies crying.

"Alright Emily you have a daughter. Now I need the towels wrapped around her to clean her off. I already made sure that her airway is cleared. You did a great job Emily. Any news on the ambulance yet? I think we should get mother and daughter to the hospital to be checked over." Ashley said.

Penelope laughed and said "Um, Ashley, Emily here is expecting twins. So you have one more to help bring into our lovely family."

I started to laugh and then it turned into a scream as I saw shock register on Ashley's face.

"Alright Emily push again! I can see the head." Ashley said once she got back into position.

Not even a minute later we heard the cries of our son.

"You also have a baby boy. I didn't think to ask but someone please tell me they noted the times that each baby was born." Ashley said.

Everyone laughed and Spencer said "I have them Ashley."

She smiled and said "Thanks for that then. And look at this. The medics arrive after I do the hard part."

Everyone laughed again and then moved to let the paramedics in. Once they had me loaded onto the stretcher Spencer put my daughter in my arms and Ashley handed Aaron our son.

"Aaron go with Emily and we will meet you guys at the hospital." Andrew said.

Aaron nodded and smiled as he looked at everyone. "Ashley thank you so much for delivering our children. I hope that you will come to the hospital with us."

Ashley nodded and said "I will ride in the ambulance with you guys. I need to tell the OB how everything went anyways."

I smiled at her. "Yes, Ashley thank you so much."

She nodded and followed us out. I waved at all the guest who stayed at the church as I was giving birth. I laughed as I saw them all heading to their cars. I knew that I would be having a big group at the hospital. Once the medics have me loaded into the ambulance Aaron got in and sat on the bench beside the stretcher and Ashley jumped up front.

"So what are we going to name them Sweetheart?" Aaron asked.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms and said "What do you think about Ashley Nicole for our daughter and Alex Brandon for our son?"

Aaron grinned and said "I like those names very well. And look at this we're at the hospital."

Once the ambulance doors were opened Aaron hopped out and let the medics in to get the stretcher out. Ashley walked in next to Aaron and I and I smiled at her.

"We want you to know that we named our daughter Ashley Nicole Hotchner. We wanted to name her Ashley after you since you helped to deliver them and we named our son Alex Brandon Hotchner." I said.

Ashley blushed and said "Thank you but you didn't have to do that."

I laughed and said "I know we didn't have to do it but we wanted to do it. We hope that you will come around and see the kids when we bring them home. I never thought to ask which Agent did you come with to the wedding?"

I chuckled as I saw Ashley blushing again and she said "I came with Agent Edwards."

I smiled and said "Randy is a nice man. He will make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

She smiled at me as they finally got me into a room in Labor and Delivery. Shortly after they moved me from the stretcher to the hospital bed and put me in a hospital gown my Doctor walked in.

"So Emily it looks like your children wanted to share this day with you. I'm going to check you over and see if you need stitches. Your son and daughter are getting checked out by the Pediatrician now." Dr. Freeman said.

I nodded and laid back as she did what she needed to do. She ended up having to stitch me up and then the Pediatrician and a Nurse walked over with the babies. The Nurse handed me Aaron's and my son and the Pediatrician handed Aaron our daughter.

"Well Mrs. Hotchner your children are doing exceptionally well even with their little adventure. Your daughter weighs six pounds and fifteen and a half ounces and is 22 inches long and your son weighs six pound and six and a half ounces and twenty inches long. Both babies have an APGAR score of ten. I think that it is safe to say that one night in the hospital is all they're going to need." the Pediatrician said.

Aaron and I both nodded at the Pediatrician and he walked out of the room and a second later a Nurse popped her head into the room. "Are you ready to see your friends and family? There are a bunch of people out her."

Aaron and I looked at one another, laughed and then nodded. The Nurse pulled her head out of the room and then a minute later the door was being pushed open again. My dad, Krista, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, Jessica, JJ and Dave along with Amy, Jack, Henry and JJ's daughter led the way with a lot of the guest following them.

"How are my grandbabies doing?" my dad asked.

Aaron looked at me and I nodded and he said "Ashley Nicole Hotchner weighed in at six pounds fifteen and a half ounces and was twenty-two inches long. Alex Brandon Hotchner weighed in at six pounds six and a half ounces and was twenty inches long. Both are doing really well."

My hospital room filled with clapping and then my dad took my son out of my arms while Krista took my daughter out of Aaron's arms. Soon they were passing both babies around and cooing at them. Aaron sat down on the edge of my hospital bed and kissed my head.

"I love you Sweetheart. You gave me the greatest gift today." Aaron said.

I smiled at him and said "I love you too honey and no you gave me the greatest gift."

I smiled as I saw Derek kneeling down with Ashley in his arms so that Jack could see her. Penelope was kneeling down with Alex in her arms so that Amy could see him.

"They are so tiny." Amy and Jack said together.

Everyone in the room laughed. I closed my eyes and then opened them back up and smiled as I saw all of our family and friends interacting with one another and the two newest additions to the Hotchner family.

A/N 2: Alright next up is the epilogue which should be posted tomorrow sometime. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for this story you guys! I'm glad that you liked it! And this is the epilogue and will probably be short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Epilogue

(HPOV)

Today is the day Ashley and Alex turn one year old. It's hard to believe that they're one already. Today is also mine and Emily's one year wedding anniversary. I still can't believe that our children was born on our wedding day. What a day it was.

I looked around and saw that the women had went all out for this party. Ashley, JJ, Jessica, Penelope and my Emily were finishing up with the decorations when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I called.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I smiled when I saw who was there. Andrew and Krista Prentiss was standing on the doorstep with their honary grandchildren and their grandchildren. Krista was carrying one year old Jasmine which is JJ and Dave's daughter. Henry was standing in between Krista and Andrew and Jack and Amy were standing beside Andrew.

Once they walked in I picked Amy and Jack up at the same time. They laughed as I did so but both of them threw their arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Where are our brother and sister at Daddy?" Jack asked.

I laughed and said "They are up in their room. Why don't you two run up and check on them and see if they are awake for Mommy and me please? If they are come down and get me and I will come up and you two can help me bring them down here."

Jack and Amy both nodded and took off running and I turned back to Andrew and Krista. "Krista you can put Jasmine in one of the play pens in the living room."

Krista nodded and headed towards the living room with Andrew and Henry following. I opened up the door again as soon as I heard someone knock. I smiled when I saw my brother Sean and his girlfriend. The next person to show up was Randy Edwards who I have gotten to know since he came around with Ashley to see the twins. Instead of shutting the door I left it open as I saw more people walking up towards the house.

All sorts of people came to celebrate the twins' birthday and to help celebrate Emily's and mine anniversary. Some of our co-workers brought their children which was nice. Today was going to be a good day.

Amy came running down the stairs and straight to me. "Daddy, Ashley and Alex are awake. Alex has pulled himself up and is standing in his crib trying to climb out."

I laughed and shook my head and then took off up the steps. Ashley and Alex both like to try to do new things each day. I smiled as I thought about the fact that they both took their first steps at the same time. Ashley's first word was DaDa and Alex's first word was MaMa. They now say handful of words. When I walked into their room I laughed even more as I saw what Ashley was doing.

She was standing in her crib looking at Jack and trying to climb out of it saying "Ack, Ack Ack. I want Ack."

I walked over and swooped her out of her crib sitting her on the floor next to Jack. Ashley quickly grabbed Jack's hand and Jack smiled down at her tenderly. I walked over and got Alex out of his crib and sat him on the floor next to Amy and he grabbed her hand quickly. Jack and Ashley both walked out of Alex and Ashley's room and guided them down the steps. I smiled as I walked down the steps and saw Ashley holding my daughter and Randy was holding Alex.

Finally it was time to start the party. I walked over and stood behind Emily and wrapped my arms around her waist. I bent my head down and kissed her head. Even though we have been married a year it seems as if we've been married a lifetime.

I laughed after we all sung Happy Birthday to Alex and Ashley and I saw Ashley trying to push her brother's face down into the cake. I heard Emily laughing as well and when I looked down at her I saw her looking up at me and I smiled at her.

Life for me was truly wonderful. I have a beautiful wife and four wonderful children. I smiled when I saw Lori Bishop walk up to Amy and hand her something. I knew what it was and Emily and I laughed as we both heard Amy squeal and watched her throw herself into Lori's arms.

I'm glad that Amy got over her aversion of being touched in the simplest ways. Spencer did his magic tricks making all of the kids at the party laugh.

"I love you Emily Hotchner." I said.

Emily looked up at me with a bright smile. "And I love you Aaron Hotchner. By the way we are expecting one more addition to our family. I'm twelve weeks pregnant."

My mouth dropped open and then I let out a shout as I picked Emily up and swung her around. "Oh my God are you serious?"

Emily laughed and nodded and then said loudly "For those of you who're wondering why Aaron here is acting like a man possessed I just informed him that we are expecting a new addition to our wonderful family in about six months."

Everyone gathered clapped and called out congratulations. Jack and Amy ran over and hugged Emily and then me and stood in front of us. Alex and Amy were still seated in their high chairs in front of Amy and Jack. Emily lifted Jack into her arms as I lifted Amy into my arms. We kissed them at the same time making them giggle.

I once again looked around at all of our family and friends who are here today to celebrate with us. I couldn't help but think that our family truly was blessed with love and happiness.

THE END!!!

A/N 2: Alright I hope you all like the ending to this story. I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if you think I should do a Sequel to this story.


End file.
